warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Stratos Emblem
The Stratos Emblem (also known as a Tactical Specialist Emblem) is a special badge awarded when completing a Stratos Challenge during Tactical Alert missions. Unlike previous event-exclusive badges, the Stratos Emblem can be acquired multiple times, which will change the content at the center of the badge based on how many different Stratos Challenges the player has completed. The Stratos Emblem can only be acquired once per Tactical Alert. Trivia * Before , the Stratos Emblem used Arabic numerals (1, 2, 3, etc...). *The Stratos Emblem and its rank icons were designed by former Junior Concept Artist Janice Chu. Janice Chu's Portfolio *The Stratos Emblem once capped at ten levels and would not change further even if another Stratos Emblem was obtained. It is speculated that this was due to a lack of art implementation. This was fixed in the Black Seed Scourge Tactical Alert, which introduced badge levels 11 to 14 to the game, and can be unlocked upon completing the Alert. *Eight Stratos Emblem levels were awarded during the Snowday Showdown event for conclave during Winter Solstice 2016 event. These were later revoked from all participating players via a script on January 9th, 2017, following player feedback. Bugs *If logging in when the previous Warframe used is equipped with the Stratos Emblem, the numeral on the badge may show up as "0" on the log-in screen. * Should you manage to enter a Round 1 Tactical Alert after you completed Round 2, you will not be awarded the Stance mod again, but you "rank up" your Stratos Emblem instead. * As of if you move your camera to the other side of the market or codex display in the Liset, the rank markings of the Stratos Emblem will be drawn in front of the display. This is also an easy way to check your rank if you have a visually cluttered Warframe. Media Proof_2.jpg|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "1" in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting first completion. StratosEmblem2.png|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "2" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting second completion. Stratos3.png|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "3" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting third completion. Stratos4.png|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "4" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting fourth completion. Stratos5.png|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "5" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting fifth completion. Stratos6.png|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "6" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting sixth completion. Voqualin_Stratos_7.png|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "7" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting seventh completion. Stratos8.png|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "8" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting eighth completion. Stratos9.png|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "9" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting ninth completion. Stratos11.png|Stratos Emblem with the number "10" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the tenth completion. Aaaaa.png|Stratos Emblem with the number "11" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the eleventh completion. Warframe 12 Stratos Emblem 2.png|Stratos Emblem with the number "12" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the twelfth completion 13.jpg|Stratos Emblem with the number "13" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the thirteenth completion. Stratos14.png|Stratos Emblem with the number "14" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the fourteenth completion. Stratos15.png|Stratos Emblem with the number "15" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the fifteenth completion. Stratos16.png|Stratos Emblem with the number "16" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the sixteenth completion. Stratos emblem_17.png|Stratos Emblem with the number "17" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the seventeenth completion. Stratos18.jpg|Stratos Emblem with the number "18" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the eighteenth completion. Stratos19.jpg|Stratos Emblem with the number "19" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the nineteenth completion. stratos-21.jpg|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "20" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the twentieth completion. Stratos21.jpg|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "21" in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the twenty-first completion. Warframe0000 (2).jpg|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "22" in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the twenty-second completion. Stratos24.jpg|Stratos Emblem with the number "24" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the twenty-fourth completion. 20160608125502_1.jpg|Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "25" in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the twenty-fifth completion.|linktext=Stratos Emblem on Excalibur with the number "25" in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the twenty-fifth completion. Stratos26.jpg|Stratos Emblem with the number "26" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the twenty-sixth completion. stratos 27.png|Stratos Emblem with the number "27" written in Orokin style (not Orokin), denoting the twenty-seventh completion. 20180728192844_1 - Copy.jpg|Stratos Emblem #29 Stratos Emblemomomo.jpg|Stratos Emblem #30 Emblem 37.PNG|Stratos Emblem #31 BountyHunter.jpg Ranks_1500.jpg|Original art for the stratos emblems, by artist Janice Chu, for emblems from the first to the thirty-ninth completion. References See Also *Tactical Alert Category:Emblem Category:Tactical Alert Reward Category:Update 14